


Safety and Betrayal

by LucifersSpawn



Series: After The Fall [2]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Action, Adventure, Aftermath of Jaspers whole life whoops, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Gore, Humiliation, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Injury, Kinda, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Military Ranks, Mischief, Politics, Power Couple, Scheming, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Threats, Unconsciousness, Verbal Abuse, elements of drowning, promise the story gets better lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersSpawn/pseuds/LucifersSpawn
Summary: The world is saved, love replied and everything is fine, right? Wrong. And this time, no choosen Hero is there to save the day. This time, the Knights of Heliodor have to deal with threats on their own.This story is a sequel to "Scorn and Honor" and the plot is entirely my own (of course and sadly I do not own Draqon Quest or any of its characters), but make sure to read the prequel first :)
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: After The Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679194
Comments: 27
Kudos: 13





	1. A peaceful morning

The rising morning sun was shining brightly outside, but Jaspers room was pleasantly dim due to drawn curtains.  
The man was still asleep, his light hair cascaded over the white sheets and his features were blissfully relaxed. One of his pale arms rested on the chest of his beloved. 

Hendrik has been awake for quite some time now, but it had been too early to wake Jasper up and he didn’t want to disturb his sleep with any movement. So he simply laid there, tracing his fingertips lightly over Jaspers side in a calming manner. He felt every scar on his skin, felt over muscles and bones, over the body he well knew and enjoyed caressing. When he reached the scar the Luminaries sword has left at the Fortress of Fear on Jaspers abdomen he halted for a moment, gaze automatically on the fine red line he himself had created on Jaspers cheek. He often felt a little sting in his heart remembering that moment and knowing he hurt his partner enough to scar him, keeping in mind that looks were important to Jasper. But when he had voiced his regret, Jasper always waved it off, scoffing and commenting how it just made him look fiercer so the soldiers would dare disobeying less and that he could make up endless stories to impress others now. Although Jasper rarely told anyone any stories and certainly not to impress. He only said it so Hendrik wouldn’t continue worrying but they really knew each other for too long for such a thing to work. Regardless Hendrik would always worry. That’s how love works. Falling for someone and then thinking and worrying about the person, caring for them, sharing their feelings. It was great. He was really happy with how things developed and presently were. Jasper would say it is awful, but he did not mean it.

When he estimated it to be the right time, he kissed Jasper gently awake, in casual manner. It didn’t take long (a shame); Jasper was not a heavy sleeper.

Jasper blinked a few times, taking in the situation and murmured a “Mornin’” when he reached a kind-of-awake state and afterwards nuzzled his face closer to Hendriks neck.  
It put a smile on Hendriks lips.

“So I guess you spent half the night reading while I have been asleep?”  
“I couldn’t help myself, and honestly, I didn’t want to,” was Jaspers answer, before he closed the last centimetres of distance to press several kisses along Hendriks neck, breathing in his scent.

“Jasp … you know we both got some work to do, before the courts’ meeting scheduled today with lunch afterwards. You actually and unnecessarily reminded me of it just yesterday evening.”

“Hmmm, it’s just another situation where I can’t help myself and wouldn’t want to,” whispered Jasper in-between, “you know I secretly like my breakfast sweet.” 

Hendrik only grunted, forcing himself to sit up. Everyone thought both knights were men that made reasonable decisions, but Jasper really lacked that when it came to situations like this. Well Hendrik would not give in. Not today, at least. A meeting with the whole court was an important event, every kind of matters could be addressed and the King would be present. And Hendrik had to overview the patrols before he would have time to prepare for that meeting. 

People probably wouldn’t think of Hendrik as someone who procrastinates but yeah, when nobody would know and there was no harm in delaying the paperwork, then he really would do that. Prioritizing rides with Obsidian, another chat with his men to make sure there were all good and anything regarding Jasper. So in contrary to the strategist he actually had nothing written down for his statement about the safety of Heliodor and its military yet. But now he was pressed for time and that was actually the greatest motivation one could have, right? 

Jasper sighed. “Hmpf, you are cold-hearted today. You know I dislike those meet ups because all of those noble nothings will be present and talk about stuff they have no idea about. And then the scholars will try to make up for it and it always takes way too long. So how about you pity and console me here for a moment? You won’t regret it.”

Jasper tried to not think about the meeting too much. It bothered him the most to be so close to the King. He avoided him for all he could, never bringing him his work personally and sending for someone to dispatch it instead. When they did meet, the King gave him colder and harsher stares than the ones he was used to throw to unpleasant people. Sometimes that was enough for him to break into a cold sweat, especially when Hendrik wasn’t there. He would not admit the kind of anxiety he developed though, it was at least a bit ridiculous and admitting to it would only make it real. Instead he raised his arm to stroke over Hendriks broad back, enjoying the sight of muscles and strong shoulders, the warmth and general skin contact like he didn’t had that all night.

Hendrik turned to give Jasper a grin, before he ruffled through the blond hair, earning vehement protest from a suddenly not-so-sleepy man just like he anticipated. “I might take you up on that offer tonight, yeah? Now rise and shine.” 

With those words he stood up, walking up to Jaspers wardrobe and getting himself a fresh set of clothes from the pile of his garments he had put in Jaspers closet over the time. They hadn’t planned that or anything, it had just happened and then Jasper cleared out a part of the closet so it wouldn’t be chaotic. 

Jasper was still swearing and trying to rearrange the mess on his head when he stood up himself. Then he grabbed a brush, “You will pay for that, you hear me?”

Hendrik laughed quietly, already redressed, his cheeks lightly flushed when he looked at Jasper, “So your hair is more important than not being shirtless?” 

Actually it was about time for him to go. But Jasper looked so beautiful trying to brush his hair, still frowning, and his posture not as straightened and proud as it would be when he walked out of the door. So Hendrik walked over and brushed a long strand of hair out of his lovers face, a little smile on his lips, “I will see you later, yeah?” Then he pressed a kiss on Jaspers forehead.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get all romantic on me now,” was the only answer Jasper gave, still acting like he was sulking. In his mind he was just amused that the sight of him without a shirt and loose hair still reddened Hendriks cheeks. He hoped it would never change. 

With a smile on his lips Hendrik left the room, on his way to grab some things from his own quarters before leaving the castle. Guards and maidens he met on the way greeted him with a “Good morning, Sir” or a friendly nod accompanied by a short “Sire”; others slightly bowed their torso or head.  
They probably noticed Hendrik staying at Jaspers place or saw Jasper going to Hendriks room before dinner and not return till the next morning at other times. Maybe people noticed that something between their knights has changed too; something about the looks they gave each other. Maybe someone saw them kissing in the stallions sometimes and the maiden cleaning their rooms must have noticed clothes from the other man.  
But nobody would dare to say anything to them or ask them. There seemed to be gossip. Well, there was always gossip. So people threw each other looks or whispered suspiciously.

When he noticed maidens or guards doing that, Hendrik always only looked at them and they immediately shut up. Which he was really thankful for because he wouldn’t know what to say to them otherwise anyway.

Jasper never let them get away that easily. Not with those nasty whispers.  
So he often asked, “What is it you two are chatting about in such a lively way?”  
To which one would always reply “Nothing”.  
To be honest that was the most disappointing and stupid answer possible, for it was obviously never correct. And also terribly uncreative. Couldn’t they just make something up? Like wondering about the whereabouts of Princess Jade or her wellbeing or just… anything. Preferably something new. That would be refreshing. But no. “Nothing”. Pathetic.  
Or the truth. Ha, imagine! They would never dare. Jaspers eyes were like golden sun-like orbs to Hendrik but to everyone else they were more like those of a wolf about to eat them. So they could rarely stand his gaze. But Jasper took pride in that. 

So when he walked out of his room later to grab himself some breakfast and well, other supplies, from the kitchen, although the staff would happily bring it to him and the people working in the kitchen were not happy to just have him walk in like he owned the place (the actual owner would of course never show up in the kitchen) they all just bowed or mumbled greetings and did not disturb or annoy him. 

Well, time to emotionally prepare for politics and human interaction.


	2. who doesn't love meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh dreadful, boring politics. Followed by something else with the same level of dreadfulness...  
>  **For the plot doth thicken.**

Before he could enter the room of the meeting, Jaspers second-in-command, Altin, greeted him in the hallway.  
He hinted a bow with a quick gesture, before handing Jasper the latest reports of new recruits and their progress.

Jasper took them with a pleased smirk: “I trust everything is in order?”  
Altin nodded “Nothing unusual to report. Oh I met Erik, the thieving best friend of our saviour in town. Said he’s visiting his friend, that merchant, with his sister. He told me to greet you in his name.”

Jasper raised one eyebrow “Oh? Interesting. Maybe I will meet him while he’s here. Well the new recruits are waiting, I suppose. And you shouldn’t let them wait; they get all nervous and fidgety without orders.”

Altin nodded again, bowed slightly and went off to do as he was told. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting has begun. 

… Cutting it short; it challenged everyone’s’ patience.

The King was sated at the end of the long table of course, mostly just throwing judging gazes at everyone and asking a question once in a while. At his right side was Hendrik with a few unsorted papers he wrote some notes on just this morning. Now he could barely read his own hand writing. This calligraphy lessons where way too long ago.

Jasper sat across from Hendrik, at the Kings left side, just like in old times. He was not sure why the King still let him sit at his side. But they say “Keep your friends close but your enemies closer”, so maybe that was the Kings’ tactic. Or he just didn’t want to change anything.  
At the beginning of the meeting Jasper had hastily emptied the bronze cup of water before him. Then he had held the cup down, under the edge of the table so nobody would see him pouring the wine from the silver flask he had brought, into the cup and putting it back on the table unnoticed afterwards. He got the wine from the kitchen earlier with his breakfast. It’s all about the little things in life, isn’t it? 

Well judging by the look Hendrik gave him he might have noticed something but Jasper acted like he didn’t see the “Tell me it’s not what I think it is”-kind-of gaze from his lover. And Hendrik couldn’t just ask across the big table unnoticed. Yes, in those moments, when he just smelled this wine that was from one of the best bottles they had stored and that would have stayed there in the shelve for quite a few years till the King would see any situation fitting enough for such a fine drink, in those moments he felt like a pretty good strategist. Because next to him was the King, his attention elsewhere. Across from him was his partner, probably internally out of his mind while eyeing Jasper like a mother scolding her naughty kid, but unable to actually do anything about it. And everyone else didn’t notice. Everybody had to endure this sober, but not him for he was prepared. He could sit back, listen to all the bullshit and take a sip.

Great plan, good execution, excellent reward.  
10/10, he would do it again.

Back to the room again. There was the king, the two knights and a lot of other places from there. Those were occupied by chancellors, man in high positions and lower royalty with something to say. Everyone had their opinions, their plans, their requests, and one was more ridiculous than the other. 

One guy had a terrible scratchy voice that made even Hendrik furrow his brows every time the guy spoke up, which was way too often. Another one seemed to question everything until nothing made sense anymore in his eyes. Someone still murmured about the Darkspawn, like that guy hasn’t proven his righteousness by saving the whole damn world. Some fools never learn, hm?  
Another one suggested cutting ties with Sniflheim because they worked together with that wicked witch Krystalinda which must automatically mean that the kingdom has fallen to darker causes. If only they knew who was controlling their king not long ago…  
“-so I pledge, my Lord, once again, that we distance ourselves from this snowy kingdom. And furthermore threaten Gallopolis to make a decision between us and them.”  
Mostly Jasper had been quiet, but now his flask was empty, the cup half-empty, alcohol flowing pleasantly through his bloodstream, making it impossible for him to not speak up. Others have tried logical arguments but that guy just didn’t want to listen. Obviously no one else would dare to shut him up so the blonde took it upon himself, his cup in his hand that moved in circular motion, watching the dark red liquid swirl beautifully, he spoke calmly:

“You are a Duke or something like that? Birth right, I would guess. Sorry never got to remember your name, it isn’t one I have heard of often. But something about you does stir my memory. Wasn’t it you who would drunkenly scream for more ice in his drinks at those little parties you lower landlords like to throw? I do not suppose you know where the ice comes from? Let me educate you: it comes from this… _snowy kingdom_ you like to insult on repeat. Just like other goods that are more essential. For further information you can ask our economy experts. One of them sits across from you. He actually tried to indulge you for a few times already but you rather shout your demands disrespectfully. Is that a way to behave in front of a King, furthermore the King you serve? Let us move one to discuss themes that actually matter.”  
Except for the eyes of the King everyone looked at him by now, Hendrik actually nudging his legs with his feet more than once while scolding him with gazes to warn him not to disrespect a member of the council like that. The duke was speechless, some others shocked as well- probably people that were knew and didn’t know Jaspers way to deal with idiocy. 

A chancellor used the momentary silence to address another matter and the tension eased for a short time. Within a few minutes everything went back to useless discussions and some probably already thought ahead, day-dreaming about the lunch they would soon have. It was a brief moment of normality, before everything went to shit.

It began as a shaking. 

The wooden chairs and the table, although heavy, seemed to rattle upon the stone floor. Then the whole castle started to vibrate, dust falling from the ceiling and the banners on the wall swaying from side to side. 

At first it took a second for everyone to notice; some already fell into a shocked silence while others still talked. At last everyone was quiet, looking at each other in fear, in bewilderment, not knowing what was happening. A cup that stood to close to the edge of the table, fell to the floor due to the vibrations of the room, well the whole castle probably. It was a dull noise, the only one for a moment. 

They all sat still in their chairs. Some had their hands on their sword handles, but there was no enemy to attack. It also did not feel like an earthquake or anything natural. No, this was something else.

The confirmation came in that moment: a deep roar reached their ears, covering everyone’s arms in goose bumps, making neck hair stand up and fear claw around hearts like ice. It was an animalistic roar. A demonic one. It didn’t come from above them and thankfully not from the town. No, the source of this deep rumbling came from below. 

From under the castle. 

“The dungeons…,” whispered someone.  
Some had jumped into standing upon the roar, like Hendrik. He was just about to order some guardians to follow him out of the room, when the heavy door to the room swung open.

A Heliodoran soldier came running in, gasping for air, resting his hands on bended knees.  
(“Should work more on his stamina. Gonna make him run around the city walls,” flashed through Jaspers thoughts). They recognized him as one of the guards of the underground prison. Everyone looked at him with expectations in their eyes, so he tried very hard to pull himself together and managed to spit out: “Tha-that was… the Dragon! The-The dragon underneath the castle… we think it… it probably is… closer than before…”

The Black Dragon underneath the castle was not unknown. 

It has been there for a long time (Decades? Centuries?), but none of them could memorize any incidents with it apart from the time they chased the Luminary and well the Dragon chased whoever was closer to it. Afterwards it seemed like the animal retreated back into the depths of the dungeon, where it had been before. At least no one saw or heard from it afterwards. Like it has always been. Now it not only reminded everyone of its existence but also must have sounded way too close and too angry for comfort.

A noble worth-for-nothing timidly asked “Do you thi-think… the beast will emerge and… kill us all?”  
“Maybe it is getting hungry,” someone else mumbled.  
And then suddenly everyone started discussing theories that were backed with absolutely zero facts, until it got louder and louder. Hendrik was calming down some men who anxiously wanted to inform the whole city that the Dragon will eat them all which would have ended in chaos and panic, while Jasper talked with a few scholars and guards. At the other end of the hall discussions were getting out of hand.

The King sat still in his chair, his gaze wandering through the room. Before him was the upper class of Heliodor, shouting, panicking, fighting… until he suddenly roared  
“SILENCE!”  
and everyone shut up, turning towards him.  
King Carnelian did not often speak up, but to do it like that…

Most people sat back down, some bowed their heads as apology, gulping or throwing nervous glances towards others.

The king stood up and everyone else did too, in a single fluid motion of veneration. He made his way to the door and, before he left, addressed his court strictly: “This black beast will not torment my kingdom! We will not wait for it. We will kill it. We will discuss information and develop a precise plan in an emergency meeting in four hours. I will see you then.”

Great. Another meeting, thought Jasper, sighing. 

“No one in this room is allowed to speak any word about this to anyone outside of it! Gossiping will not be tolerated and furthermore will be prosecuted. We do not need a panic in the city,” the chancellor ordered, looking at the maidens.

Jasper addressed the guard from the dungeon: “You will write a report about everything that happened since you started your shift. A spotless one,” then he looked at his second in command “Double the guards in the dungeons. If anyone hears or feels anything I want to be informed immediately.”

“I will need people to inspect the castle walls with me, looking for any kind of damage that earthquake-like roar might have caused,” added a man who was educated in architecture and building structures.  
“I’ll send some men in the city to investigate its status. See how much the people noticed,” said Hendrik.  
“My colleagues and me, we will work hard to gather every book and text with mentions about the Dragon to present all that is known,” promised the scholar, who was also the head of the library and wrote about the history of Heliodor for future generations. Jasper knew him, because they shared the interest in books and they were both men of reason.

The Court of Heliodor gave each other a final nod, differences set aside for the common good and the prospect of work each one had to do now. Then they went out, concentrating on their tasks, while the four hour countdown started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay Erik is in here!?!  
> Altin is an OC, I described him shortly in the prequel. I hope ur alright with OCs in this story cause there will be a few, not taking major roles tho.


	3. The Essence Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emergency meeting doesn't go as planned. Following: disrespect, scheming and improvisation

The four hours had flown by like two or one. In the blink of an eye they all sat in exactly the seats they had taken in the morning. Only this time tension filled the air, there was no chatting, no happy greetings, nor any bad jokes or unnecessary small talk.  
No, the seats were taken by people with serious or even worried features, some fiddled reports in sweaty hands, and others sighed, wrapping their minds about the fact that Heliodor faced danger once more.  
At last the King entered the room; everyone stood up and sat back down synchronized.  
And thus the meeting began. 

King Carnelian had a grim expression (well or that’s just his face) and opened the discussion: “I gathered you hear because the Black Dragon seems to possibly haunt Heliodor soon. So as King and one and only ruler of Heliodor I decided that this beast, which lived under the city for centuries, will find its end tomorrow. Today we shall discuss how this historical event, which shall go down in our chronicles, shall come to pass. Now speak today, for the next dawn will be the time of our strike.”

Despite the call to oral action a moment of silence followed. A silence of surprise and even shock. So the King would not allow any discussion about the necessity about killing the Dragon or just letting him roam like it had always been. And he had already decided to kill him tomorrow although every step needed to do so was still up to discussion?! Normally this took a lot time, if they had that. But they probably did, because the last four hours had been quiet. 

This seemed really rushed. Young people threw each other nervous looks, Jasper furrowed his brows and looked at the papers with his handwriting he had brought. The ink reflected in the candle light, indicating it was still fresh.  
Hendrik was in thoughts, he calculated the men and resources they had, knowing not every weapon to be effective against the scales of a dragon.  
A decision without consoling the court was indeed problematic. But the King had spoken and they had no other choice but to deal with that.

The scholar, who was head of the library and chronicles, stood up, cleared his throat and spoke up a bit timidly: “All of you have heard of the Black Dragon. To make sure we all have the same basis of knowledge I would like to present you what we could find in our archives. As you probably know, this dragon was already here before the first written history of Heliodor. So we are not sure how or why it is here. It has been a threat to the people only very few times in this century. About twice it tried to rise up from the dungeons. Not only on those, but on many occasions Kings and Queens tried to have it killed. Some to defend their city, but most to have the glory of being the one under which reign the famous Black Dragon found his demise. So about eight times the army of Heliodor was gathered in one way or another, in variable extend, and went down to slay the dragon. None ever succeeded. It always led to many deaths. The only good thing was that the Dragon did not try to rise afterwards for some decades; maybe it was deterred by the soldiers. Surprisingly I even found a short passage in an old text about an event similar to what happened today, an earthquake-like roar which put everyone on edge. The King and Queen of Heliodor back then decided to not risk any men by sending someone down but instead waited. They never heard of the Dragon again. Or at least nothing in their chronicles indicates it in any way. This was about 127 years ago,” then he sat back down. 

Well, this did not sound encouraging at all. It did not only let the whole ordeal of killing the Dragon seem unnecessary but also like it would really endanger, well, about everyone going down there. The people of Heliodor were still recovering, of course decimated and in need of every one they had. That included every soldier.  
The two guards at the door anxiously looked down.  
Commanders were starting to get worried.  
This was no mood to make any killing plans. 

Risking everything for nothing. Great. 

But the King has already decided the Black Dragon was to be slayed. A chancellor spoke up, very timidly, because his suggestion would partly go against that: “We could send word to the Luminary. He might accept our request for his help. He has experience in killing beasts and, well, he is the Luminary and therefore… capable...,” his words ended in a whisper.

King Carnelian clenched his hands to fists. This man at his table just indicated his men were not capable. But before his rage was put in words Jasper spoke up. The blonde shifted on his seat, before addressing the chancellor: “Unfortunately we do not know the position of the Luminary. We could send for him today but it might take weeks before we have our answer. As I recall, this goes against the interest of… our kingdom and the court.” Against the wishes of the king, who probably wants to impress us with his rush decision-making and who wants the glory of Dragon-killing for himself, so he would not allow an already famous legendary boy to have any part in this, thought Jasper, worried that this meeting would not have a good outcome.

Nobody really felt like planning anything, but it was their Kings will. So Hendrik cleared his throat. “We are capable to ready the man today and indeed have everyone available tomorrow…”  
“So we gather everyone and march into the dungeons?” someone asked.  
“That is exactly what was done in the past multiple times…,” another one murmured.  
“Gathering the Heliodoran knights and letting them charge at once just is a very, well, Heliodoran thing to do. What else would we do?” a third person added.  
Jasper shifted the papers before him before speaking up. “I think we need another plan than simply wandering everyone down there. It is a great risk and this fight is just not about numbers. Why was the Luminary ever so successful? Without an army of knights. It was just that. In every fight they were reduced to those who could make the victory happen. So while we cannot let him fight our fight, we can imitate his tactic.”  


A landowner scoffed “We are not chosen by Yggdrasil. And that boy never looked like he had a tactic, just a merry band of friends and destiny on his side.”  
A duchess slightly tilted her head “I cannot just judge military plans, I lack the experience. Please Sir Jasper, your suggestion sounds confusing, but the Luminary was victorious and is beloved… by most of us at least. You are welcome to elaborate.”

Ah he shouldn’t compliment the Luminary like that when some people still doubted their hero. Jasper continued explaining: “We should choose a few capable knights who team up and act as a small group. I present this to you as a huge advantage in the narrow dungeons. Everyone who has been down there knows it is barely possible to swing a great sword between the walls. Also agility in movement and advantage of speed are probably decisive. So, again, speaking as a strategist, I offer the plan to choose few capable fighters and sending only that team down to slay the Dragon. The chances of success are higher. The chances of a quick escape should a success be out of reach are higher. The losses in case of defeat would be fewer.”

The King frowned at him; his words sharp like a knife: “Letting chosen ones play hero? Abandoning a few poor souls with no back-up, sending them to their death? That’s not what our Knights do. Is this your try to escape risking your own life for the sake of your kingdom, Jasper?”

Jaspers own frown was no less expressive, but he managed to slightly bow his head “In no way, my liege. It is my plan so I do not only offer my sword for its execution but also suggest my own participation, if I am allowed to.”

“I would also like to call myself part of the team going to slay the Black Dragon, regardless of the tactic and number of knights we decide on,” revealed Hendrik, not surprisingly but still to some peoples relief.

But the King paid that no mind, questioning Jasper further: “And in saying we reduce the team to those who are capable of fighting you indicate our knights are not strong enough to take upon this quest?! You shame and insult your own men, those whose training you supervise! Maybe you want the glory of a dead monster for yourself? For your name? Is being a knight and commander not enough anymore?”

“I merely want to guarantee everyone’s’ safety and this of the city!” Jasper clenched his hands to fists, talking back, nearly blinded in anger. The King was not supposed to like him, but not seeing any reason?! Just accusing him of selfish actions… wasn’t the goal of the meeting now to set up a strategy? Was “we gather and arm everyone and march” really what they called a plan? His idea wasn’t even discussed, no other approach or argument considered. Just a straight out denial spiced with insults!?!

“You betray your King and the folk you’re sworn to! Charging into battle with one army is an honest and honourable way to fight and brought us glory and the status of a great Kingdom. The soldiers protect each other. Fight together. This is how true Heliodoran Knights act and protect, Jasper!”

“This will be how true Heliodoran Knights die!” Jaspers spiteful shout was the climax of this disrespectful fight. He glared at the King, golden eyes burning, eyebrows furrowed, jaws clenched, blinded by anger. He had enough of those accusations, this blind approach and a talk that would only lead in the waste of good peoples life and obviously the voice of members of the Court had lost their meaning, because the King only decided for himself. Perhaps he rejected Jaspers plan simply because he had been the one presenting it. He should have foreseen the mistrust Carnelian would treat his every word with and letting Hendrik speak out; maybe pass him a note or something. Too late for that now.

The whole room was silent. No one dared to speak. Jasper was well-respected and he often presented some untraditional ways. People also felt that he wasn’t the Kings favourite anymore, but a whole verbal fight? Talking back like that?! Arguments in the courtroom were normal but never towards their monarch.

King Carnelian took a deep breath, calming himself. He chooses his words wisely, his voice steady and quiet. “I understand your little… outrage towards me as a kind of emotional outburst in difficult times. I also considered your plan. I dislike it. But I am not a tyrant. As a reasonable and responsible King I will put it up to vote. The members of this court, without doubt the most capable and smartest people of our Kingdom, will decide how we kill the Beast tomorrow. With a direct attack, as a united army, defending each other’s back and slaying the Dragon in the name of King and Crown. Or sending off some kind of… heroic party to save the day.  
Now I offer you time to think about this important decision. The Death of the Black Dragon will go down in our chronicles tomorrow and every single one of you is part of the way it will be written down. Choose wisely. I will see you in an hour for the vote.”

Nobody moved an inch until the King himself had left and even then the tension stayed in the room, nervous gazes flying in Jaspers direction, some sympathetic, others shocked. The blonde left the room with long steps, his lover right behind him. They have barely reached the corner of the hallway before Hendrik grabbed Jasper by the arm, pulling him with him into the next room, a little chamber where brooms, candles, tablecloths and similar stuff was stored.

“How could you talk to him like that,” Hendrik hissed, nearly out of his mind. “This won’t be over with having a little vote! You will probably have to face consequences! And in disrespecting him you do not make people vote for your idea!” 

Jasper yanked his arm out of Hendriks grip “Snap out of it, Hendrik. A decision between the King and someone else? Only fools would vote against his Majesty. Those who haven’t figured that out now will do so in the next hour and you better vote for the Crown too. The whole voting-show only serves in shaming me.”  
Hendriks posture changed upon hearing Jaspers words. They were so true it hurt him. How and why did Jasper manage to get in those stupid situations? And how could he help him best now?  
Jasper sighed “Look, we only got an hour and I got to do something. Don’t do anything unusual and especially do not defend me in any way towards anyone, ok? The King likes you; he probably trusts you and he should know you are on his side. We cannot have him hating both of us, right? So stay put.”  
Then he reached for the doorknob, already half-way in the hallway as Hendrik asked: “What do you intend to do Jasper?”

But the man did not answer, focused on his thoughts and plans of action, making his way through the castle and leaving it behind. Nobody seemed to follow him; good. So he left before the King could order some weasel to spy on him or maybe he didn’t deem it necessary, trusting him to be too hurt and only seeking comfort in Hendriks arms. Well he was not that stupid. And he would not allow the King to kill knights with his so-called plan of action, which lacked all logic.

Altin was at the training ground, supervising a few recruits training, most of them were patrolling trough the city.  
“Altin, where is Erik now?” asked Jasper urgently, his voice lowered though, cutting the greeting as he approached.  
The man looked at his commander, knowing something to be wrong when he noticed the lack of curious gazes towards the recruits and their progress. 

“Probably at his friends shop. Derks, in the inner circle, not far,” he kept his answer short, Jasper appreciated it like that and would clearly voice out what he wanted anyway. And if he would not explain the situation, then it just wasn’t for Altin to know. 

“I want a meeting with you and some of my soldiers tonight. The sorceress Pavo, and you pick two more good knights you trust with something important. Loyal ones. With working brain cells. I trust your judgement. Listen, an official plan of action, signed by the King, will be sent out in a few hours and we will lead the preparations as described. Or maybe only you will lead them with Hendrik as commander, I am not sure if I will be allowed to participate. Anyway, arrange the meeting for midnight behind the church,”  
Jasper caught the questioning look at the mention of their meeting destination, “it’s a spot for good fate. Be stealthy.”

Then Jasper left the training ground, quick steps taking him to Dirk’s shop in the inner city-circle. He entered without hesitation, a doorbell ringing immediately, making him jump slightly. Damn, this has stressed him out more than he had registered so far. He knew what needed to be done but still, it was a difficult plan of action and everyone he pulled into his plan would be endangered. Well, they are already in danger because of a royal pain in the ass, he thought.

Derk and Erik were rearranging new wares, shields and swords, but looked up at the Knight with surprise. 

Derk hastily straightened his posture, bowed and then smiled at the blonde “Sir Jasper, welcome.”  
Erik put down the box he had held, cutting the small-talk short “What was that shaking in the morning? You can cut the earthquake-bullshit; I’ve felt stuff like that.”

Jasper gave a short nod: “You certainly have. It’s what I came to talk to you about. Could be good to have you in town right now.” 

He threw Derk a look and the merchant gestured hastily towards a door towards another room. “Oh sorry-sorry, you two can talk there if you want to and I will stay here in case you need me.”

The thief waited for Jasper to go first, like he still didn’t trust the blonde. That could certainly make things more difficult. But he counted on Erik’s courage. 

The room turned out to be a small office of sorts, with a table full of trading papers, details of purchased and sold items, licenses and co..  
Erik leaned against the table, ignoring the two chairs, his arms crossed, while Jasper took a stand at the window, peeking outside towards the street. Most people preferred to stay inside, obviously not calmed without answers, but more frightened than angered. “King and Court will figure it out. Our knights will protect us,” stuff like that was certainly being said in several houses of Heliodor right now. 

The knight turned towards the thief. “It’s the Black Dragon you met while escaping our prison. The beast stirred and shall be slayed tomorrow. Your style of fighting and your experience could be a big help.”

Erik looked slightly surprised. “Well, I doubt the King would acknowledge me along you and your soldiers without the Luminary or Jade vouching for me. Or did Hendrik send for me? Has he persuaded the King? He hasn’t. If he had some low messenger would be send after me, not you.”

He’s a smart one, thought Jasper. “No. No one mentioned you and you certainly would not be allowed to participate in this Quest. But I don’t remember you as someone who plays by the rules and obeys the laws, hm? In case I misjudged you or you prefer resting, I recommend you forget about this approach altogether. If I didn’t, I aspect you to meet me tonight, at midnight, behind the church, some other people will be there too. It’s a secret meeting but I trust you to be cautious anyway.” He was pleased to see a spark of interest flame in the boy’s eyes. There was no need for voiced confirmation, he would be there. Good.  
Without another word he left the room, ignoring Derks curious gaze and leaving the room with a quick “Good-bye”. Then he went back to the castle, making sure some of the Kings loyal men and women would see him there, to appear unsuspicious before the voting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have heard of Oceans Eleven, could this be Jaspers Six? Seven? Or will it go south again? Only time can tell. I hope you like how things develope with our shamed but brave Jasper, a left-out Hendrik and a douche-king!!


	4. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chap mostly in Hendriks POV. U probably hate meetings in my fic even more than reallife ones by now.  
> Sorry.  
>  _Its the last one I think_

Hendrik felt so numb. After Jasper just left him in the castle he had talked to some people, but he could barely recall that. He found himself seated at the courts meeting room, surrounded by the rest of the court, hushed voices whispering, nervous tapping on the table not even reaching him. “Stay put”, that’s what Jasper wanted him to do. And of course he trusted Jasper. Trust is one of the most important parts of a relationship. But did it sit right with him that his partner seemed to be up to something after digging his own grave and he was obviously not supposed to be in? Absolutely not.

The blonde sat across from him, gaze fixed on the wooden table. Others would say his expression is unreadable, that he isn’t showing his emotions. But Hendrik hasn’t spent a considerable amount of his life studying the man to come up with “unreadable”. No, Jaspers shoulders were tense; his teeth clenched and instead of his straightened posture he leaned back. It reminded him of a young boy who isn’t sorry but is getting scolded for something stupid. The single purpose of the upcoming vote would be shaming Jasper and a demonstrating the power the King held over his people, that’s what Jasper had mentioned. And Hendrik could see that now. It made him sad, because he knew Jasper to be prideful, even a little bit arrogant at times. And now the best thing he could do would be watching his Jasper being called out by the King and everyone siding against him. Hendrik could only suppress his urge to reach out and take Jaspers clenched hand in his own bigger one because there was something else. A flame in Jaspers eyes. Shining golden, locked on the table but his mind was elsewhere. This voting? Jasper had figured it out and moved past it. He was already somewhere else in his mind. Somewhere where he fixed things. Hendrik knew it from that fire in his boyfriend’s eyes and he loved him even more for it. It made him proud. Soon Jasper would tell him what’s up and then they would kill a dragon and Hendrik would put all his pent up emotions in his sword strikes. Whatever plan they would use, he was the one who would feel most useful in battle. He would make up for not being helpful now there, when he will kill the Black Dragon. Somehow things always end well.

King Carnelian entered and while they stood up, bowed and sat down a spark of rage stirred within Hendrik. He looked up to the King. Admired him. Maybe even saw him as a kind of father figure, especially as he was growing up. It was all thanks to the King that he had a home to protect, that he was a knight and that he could grow up alongside Jasper. He shared special bonds to them both, so accepting that they disliked each other and obviously could not entirely forgive what happened was saddening. He allowed himself to ponder in these conflicting emotions for a moment, drowning out the speech of the King, who took his time explaining what the voting was about, using fancy words for his plan to storm the dungeons and a spiteful tone when mentioning Jaspers plan to strategically move with few numbers.

His thoughts were interrupted with the King thrusting his sceptre on the stone floor “All in favour of marching into the dungeon and letting our soldiers do their sworn duty with honour put your hands up now. The ones in favour of some separating our troops-plan put your hands flat towards the middle of the table. Let Heliodor vote.”  
Hands rose in the air. Most of them slowly, some even hesitantly. Hendrik felt a foot kick his leg and his own hand rise up. The scholar looked at Jasper apologetically while raising his hand. The duchess that spoke at the meeting seemed the most tempted to lay her hand on the table with a stretched arm. But the judging gaze of the King, ever grim-looking, set on everyone, one after one. It was a sure way to make everyone vote for him.

Every second stretched into sheer endlessness.

Another minute of silence passed.

No one could really say why the King waited this long, as It was obvious that he won and tomorrow the gathered knights of Heliodor would march into the Dungeons. Jasper got some more sympathetic gazes, others looked unsure, some hands even trembling up there. A shared feeling of being uncomfortable filled their minds.  
Jasper sat still, like a marbled statue, his posture straightened now, solemn and full of dignity even facing this shameful act, but not meeting anyone’s eyes. His hands were placed under the table, in his lap, hidden from view. He looked like this was not about him and it was probably the smartest thing he could do.  
At last, when Hendrik was already kind of tempted to request orders, because this was getting ridiculous, the King put them all at ease with a wave of his hand, a small satisfied smile ghosting over his lips for a second. “It is decided then. Hendrik, I put the preparations in your hands. Tomorrow at dawn the Heliodoran troops will march into the Dungeons and they will come back bringing victory and evidence of the slayed Black Dragon. For King and Heliodor!”  
“For King and Heliodor,” most of them repeated, mostly relieved that the tension was kinda resolved with them being able to put down their arms.  
“Hendrik I trust you have all our knights under control. Tomorrow Heliodor will witness and bask in the glory and strength of its knights! Word of a Beast that will find its end tomorrow is allowed to spread. I am sure the people will be pleased to hear about it. You are dismissed.” People stood up, some in a haste to leave the room and get some fresh air. The doors were opened. Hendrik had already taken some steps when he heard his King command. “Jasper, stay here for a moment. I think the two of us should have a talk.”  
The broad-shouldered man froze in his step, half-turning towards the blonde, who only just got up. Their eyes met and he gulped at the tinge of panic in Jaspers eyes. Strange, how one calmly spoken command can change the mood all over. Was this a talk to discipline his lover? Or would there be consequences? Maybe just an explanation why Hendrik was to lead the preparations alone or an order on Jaspers role tomorrow.  
The King was seated on his decorated chair, Jasper stood behind his own chair at the Kings side, tensed and heavy breaths visible by the rise and fall of his chest. But Hendrik had no other choice. He had orders and this was a private talk. “The King probably wants to make sure if Jasper is ok with participating in the plan he did not approve of,” thought Hendrik in attempt to calm himself over, bowing to his King before leaving his upset partner and closing the door on both of them. He had much to do. But damn this… yeah now was the time to be a good commander, a good knight but this day was a shitty boyfriend day and a shitty day for his boyfriend. Hopefully nothing that would affect him for long. 

He bumped into the Scholar in the middle of the hallway, the action sending him back into the present, loosening his trail of frustrated thoughts fast enough to grab the smaller man and stop him from falling “I’m sorry! I was distracted.”  
The Scholar shook his hand with a small smile, fidgeting with some documents, his nervous laughter not covering his embarrassment. “Oh well I was just waiting for you, commander. I umm found a few old maps of the dungeons, but they are all a bit contradicting. It sure looks like it’s an absolute maze down there. Anyway, seeing you leading the way down there I would like to give you this map someone made, which I consider the most reliable based on a few reports. Well maybe reliable doesn’t equal reliable in this case but umm… may-maybe it will help.”  
He held out a yellowed, folded piece of paper in an awkward gesture. Baffled, Hendrik took it. He didn’t really knew the man that good and having a Scholar retrieve old documents from the library and giving them to a knight to actually use them instead of only looking carefully was definitely not something happening every day. He guessed the man intended on giving this to Jasper, but seeing that Jaspers position in this whole endeavour was unclear at the moment, deemed Hendrik to be the first choice now.  
“Thank you very much. This can be very helpful,” declared the Knight honestly.  
Still embarrassed the Scholar nodded and hastily took off, muttering about wanting to be helpful and adding something about this Court not being the same no more. There even was an angrily whispered “Voting- my ass”, but Hendrik wasn’t sure if he heard that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I highlighting the importance of anonymous and unmanipulated democratic votings in 2020?  
> Anyway I think Hendrik tries but he can be naive and he feels very bound to his duties. feel free to tell me what you think after reading the chapter and stay safe.


	5. Shattered Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper was a though man. Or maybe that was just a hard protective shield of attitude the King wished nothing more than to break, so he could tear apart the fragile core underneath.

With a simple wave of his hand the remaining guards, positioned at the door to open it for their King, were sent away, Hendrik had left… Jasper was alone with the monarch he was sworn to serve and protect, even under the cost of his own life.

“Sit down, Jasper,” the King ordered, not harsh, not angry. A calmly spoken command, but not a relaxed one either. Jaspers hands clenched around the back of the chair he had just left, before he sat back down on it, eyes fixed on the table once again, but his posture straightened, holding his head high. Deep-down, he actually feared the King, but he would never confess to that. It was silly, right? In his childhood he had looked up to this man, in his teens his only goal was learning how to serve him best and he was always proud to rank up so high. He still was. Proud to be serving his Kingdom, to guide the knights under his service and protect the civilians. But a… mistrusting relationship with the King your serving? Knowing the man he serves under will never again give him a pleasing nod after his report but instead put spies on him... Since then he didn’t trust a single guard or maiden he didn’t know good enough. It was like little stabs with tiny needles in his back every day. And now? Seemed to be the time to take a metaphoric knife.

King Carnelian took his time again.

“This… whole ordeal was very unpleasing. You bring ideas in my Court that insult Heliodor and its ancestors and try to undermine my authority, underestimating that I know you Jasper, I’ve always known you, your whole life and I can look right through you.” The King stood up, now looking down at Jasper, who still didn’t meet his eyes. Then the monarch took some steps, now standing behind Jasper, overtowering him, before going on with his intimidation.

“I surely do not have to remind you that I only gave you a second chance because I trust my daughter and Hendrik and they both truly love Heliodor. And I see, you have not letten that chance go to waste. No, you slithered into this Court like a snake, hissing all your twisted ideas into them, like venom. Not only that, no you know how dear Hendrik is to me and that he is the one securing your place here and used that for your advantage, hm?”

The King leaned over Jasper even more, invading his personal space. He wasn’t finished, but Jasper already felt crushed under his presence, like he barely had room to breathe. Still, he didn’t move a muscle. Every move, every word would only fuel the fire. And he could endure this bullshit, right? Who was he to get shaken by unjustified accusations and stupid insults!

He could feel the Kings warm breath in his ear as the man whispered “You may have whored yourself out on my most trusting man, going down on your knees and losing the last of your dignity putting your silver tongue to other use so he keeps seeing something in you, but that won’t work on me.”

His skin crawled and his breathing came ragged. In his mind, Jasper practically screamed. But he managed to put himself together just enough to stop his hands from shaking. Still his lips were trembling, he had started sweating and a taste of vomit became noticeable in his throat. Slicing through monsters guts was less disgusting than this old man’s implications.

“Any other man could command your regime, do your work. The solely true purpose, the only reason I keep you here is so you please and entertain my strongest knight.”

King Carnelian lingered for another moment, the smell of too rich perfume dizzying Jaspers mind, while he had his head tilted to the other side as much as he dared to. Every second that asshole spent indulging in his power over him, breathing in deeply like Jaspers hair soap was a riddle to solve and breathing out intensified like Jasper needed that halitosis to reach his nose, was another addition to future nightmares.

Finally the monarch eased back a little, his tone back to a normal volume. “You will not participate in any preparations for tomorrow’s campaign. And I won’t be fooled, no talking with anyone in charge before the operation starts tomorrow, you understand me? I have ears and eyes everywhere. Your interference will not be tolerated. But tomorrow you accompany my soldiers and you will protect Hendrik under all cost. He is your ticket to staying alive. A true Knight, who belongs to his King. Without him you’re nothing. If he dies or comes back injured I will crush you under this sceptre. That scar on your cheek from the last time you had to be put down, luckily not reaching your eye? You will be out of that luck, boy.”

A hand settled on Jaspers shoulder, squeezing it in all almost affectionate motion and then he went to the door, clanking his heavy sceptre against every chair he passed on his way. “Consider this repeated lack of actual punishment in the face of utter betrayal another act of my endless gratitude. Have a good day, Jasper.”

Finally he pounded the metal symbol of his power against the folding doors, so the guards in the hallway rushed to open them for him. With every retreating step on the stone floor Jasper could feel more air reaching his lungs. Then the doors swung back closed, leaving the blonde alone in the cold, formal room.

He couldn’t say how long it took him to leave it. Maybe just fifteen minutes, probably way more, but not stretching over two hours. He also couldn’t say what it was that actually got to him. The insults? The intimidation or the threats? Just the invasion of personal space? It was all so… low-levelled? But as soon as that winged wooden doors closed with a thud and all the tension died with it, an actual sob escaped his throat, echoing in the silence of the wide room. Another one followed, although he was trying his best to get himself together again.

He just felt so… abandoned and alienated from everyone else. Like it would always be like that, with him being shamed and humiliated in the end. Long ago the feeling of being unseen had driven him into darkness. And now he was either unseen or degraded for speaking up. Never again could he really be the strategist of Heliodor, it was just an act covering up hate.

This was his moment of weakness and he wished for nothing more than to crawl in Hendriks bed, let Hendrik shield him from everything, forgetting this cruel world in the warmth of his chest.

For another moment the man’s form trembled. Hendrik was busy. Busy fulfilling the orders of that King that just put him back in place and forbid him from talking to Hendrik for the day.

He hadn’t felt so hopeless and despaired for a long time and he couldn’t help but loose himself in it this time. In this moment Jasper was so exhausted, drained from whatever stirred in him before. Misery is a hard mistress; once reaching you she holds on, without reasoning nor bargaining. She is a jealous partner; never letting another in. And while you choke on her she drowns out everything else.

Later, when he finally was able to stand up, straighten his back and fix the strands of hair that got into his face, he left the room with quick steps. He just wanted to take a bath, scrub every shiver from his body and clear his thoughts in cold clear water. Maybe afterwards he wouldn’t feel so terribly hollow.

He knew he still looked distressed; he certainly still felt his skin crawl and instead of his stoic expression people in the hallway wondered about that troubled grimace of bitten lip and down-casted eyes. Distantly he noticed being followed quite obviously by a guard, but he couldn’t find it in him to spit something nasty and unfair in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me spicing this with angst and intimidation "I love you tho, Jasper".  
> Any thoughts? Overall feelings? Was this even angst-ish?! *insecurityyy*


	6. At Destiny's Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at least for this chap. Had a crazy time. Sorry. at least I passed a law exam.
> 
> !!!BEWARE!!! I made changes in chapter 3: the "sorceress" name is Pavo now and there are only 2 other guys Altin brought. Reasons are my DQ9 nostalgia and that I wanted Jasper and Hendrik to shine. So this got some OCs but don't worry this is about our fav couple of knights and will concentrate on them

The sun had long set when Hendrik was finally done with all preparations for the next day and came to rest in his room. A sigh left him as he closed the door and took in the comfortable silence. There was only one thing that could have made this return into his cosy quarters even better: the company of Jasper. He had hoped his partner would already be here, awaiting him. Feelings of worry he had tried to bypass since he had left the blonde alone with King Carnelian, quite successful due to a lot of tasks that needed to be done, now crept back into his mind. Maybe he should take the short walk to Jaspers room to see how he was holding up. The high Knights had already put together that Jasper did not seem to be allowed participation in the preparations and Altin, Jaspers second-in-command was prepared to lead Jaspers unit if he would be denied access to the dragon slaying field trip tomorrow.

He changed his clothes from formal to casual, draping his shirt over a chair, where one of Jaspers hooded capes was already draped over, because his clothing didn’t fit into Hendrik’s shelf anymore.

The door opened with a loud thud.

With quick long steps Jasper came in, avoided his puzzled boyfriend while rushing to the same chair, just pulling his cape from there, not caring for Hendrik’s shirt that fell in the process and with it a small piece of paper that hadn’t been there before.

Before Hendrik could find any words (or let out the confused sound that started to build up in his throat) the blonde hushed out: “You need to trust me on this one. I see you tomorrow when we go down to kill the dragon.” And then he left.

Gone just as fast as he came in.

Hendrik couldn’t even begin to process this. There were a million questions in his mind but he wasn’t able to formulate a single one of them.

Not that it mattered, anyway. No one there to answer them.

\----------------------------------------------

Jasper knew he had been followed. And he had damned himself all over again when he noticed every single coat and cape of his was in Hendriks room. ‘No contact allowed’, he thought, ‘no reaching out to him. Don’t pull him into this. He trusts you, but you can’t bring him in yet.’

He knew he was being followed to Hendriks room which is why he had hoped Hendrik wouldn’t be there. He just couldn’t stay long, this was already breaking rules again and now Hendrik had been inside, damn has Yggdrasil left his side completely?

It didn’t matter. Jasper had broken the rules, had left Hendrik a short note. His original intention was to explain the whole situation but then the words just slipped from his mind and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He still felt so damn uncertain. For a guy who was set to break the law and believed to do the necessary thing to save lives he just felt so drained from energy and warmth. He would rather turn back. There was a very small voice in him that told him to run back, in Hendriks arms and just get the comfort he grew accustomed to so fast. But he shut that voice out. It would also break the rules and it would be pointless. He had a mission to do. So he went on.

It didn’t take long to lose that spy. But it did take a dark cape, an also dark night, a well-known city and some fast walking.

So, a smart spy could assume Jasper wrote Hendrik a note and left it when he took the cape, which was totally what happened, because Jasper couldn’t come up with anything more sneaky in this stressful times. And now the same spy lost his target. So basically he had something to report to Carnelian. And he had failed.

But no matter how awful that day might have been, Jasper knew one thing for sure now: King Carnelians reign was legitimated by birth right, but held up by fear. And he counted on that fear now. Would a simple guard tell the King he lost the man he was told to follow? If he loved that King, maybe. But he didn’t. He feared him, the whole court did so some low spying guard would too. Would he confess because of being scared? Well not if he had something to loose. Like his job. And that he surely did. So? Jasper was like…. Eighty percent sure the guard wouldn’t report shit, neither the possibility of leaving a written note in Hendriks room nor that he lost him in the city. Because the first was just an accusation without evidence and the second was pure fail on his side. Well maybe seventy-two percent sure. Nobody wanted to be the messenger of bad news. Jasper counted on that. Seventy-one percent sure he was right with those thoughts or… make it a… sixty-seven. Yeah that felt about right.

By the time he reached the meeting point at the Church of Heliodor, a tad late caused by the cape-and-guard-delay, it had turned into a solid fifty-nine. But it didn’t matter anymore. Because five pairs of eyes were set on him. Yeah, there was a dragon to kill, there were men to be spared and this, this few people in dark clothes, this was his team to command, but mostly to convince. They didn’t even knew what the fuck Jasper wanted from them in the middle of the night.

Altin greeted him with a nod. His commander’s delay was unusual. Jasper was never late. He had no idea what had happened; he just knew he had to prepare the unit for tomorrows ordeal of killing the Black Dragon, but apparently Sir Jasper would lead it with Hendrik like usual. Altin wasn’t afraid of much anymore. To him it felt like he knew all kinds of pain, recognized destiny’s’ cruel twists, experienced dozens of moments he thought would be his last and was mostly waiting which battle would take him out. Knights aren’t supposed to get grey hair. But as long as his legs could carry him he would serve Jasper. And whatever was going down here now? He didn’t need to know what exactly it was to feel prepared. Come what might.

Next to him was Erinn, a knight about the same age as Jasper, mostly a quiet guy who rarely steps out of his shadows, but if he has to he makes good decisions so Jasper likes putting him in leading positions ever now and then against his will. His posture had sceptics written all over it, but also a suppressed curiosity Jasper could work with.

The third knight was Zenus, a younger knight who used to live in the lower circle of Heliodor. He was the likeable underdog; often made Jasper roll his eyes. Apparently Altin could handle that attitude. Still Zenus was deemed reliable by him; a charismatic hard-working man, freshly married and often on the side of reason. Maybe the most value lays in his charm. There was barely a soldier he wasn’t friends with.

Erik stood beside him, maybe they knew each other a bit, his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed in doubt. He was tired, he had slipped out without informing Mina and this was mostly confusing for him so far. The time for answers wasn’t now; it had been about six hours ago.

The last of the little group was Pavo, a girl that just joined the Heliodoran Knights training in Jaspers unit. It was Hendrik who had brought up the end of knighthood being for men only, because of the strong women that supported Heliodor in critical times. He had brought up Princess Jade as a fine example of strength not being in any connection to gender and the King could hardly disagree, so now everyone could apply for knighthood. Well then Pavo had showed magical talent. Not that a knight dominantly leaning on spell-casting was allowed, but so far no one knew. A great variety in talents in a team hurts only those who don’t have that. So Jasper filled her reports with general comments like “promising”, “fast learner with good speed in combat” and they kept it for now. Eyes everywhere, huh Carnelian? Doesn’t look like it.

Anyway, Pavo was a young girl, maybe a bit too young for this, but her spell-casting would surely come in handy and she could be trusted, because they already shared those secrets about her. What’s a few more, hm?

Before Jasper could greet them Erik’s impatience made the start as he blurted out “What in Yggdrasil’s name is going on here?”

Is that how a team of heroes comes together?? This might turn into a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Pavo, Erinn and Zenus are names from DQ9 because I love that game as well. As mentioned, don't worry they won't annoy you hopefully. Also yeah originally Erinn is a girl (and Zenus a God a Pavo an Angel whatever) but my queer-loving ass thougt trans (could also just be a unisex name or whatever)
> 
> Anyway I hope you feel that things are in motion now. Adventure and action coming soon (hopefully lol thanks mental health). 
> 
> Also I am happy ur readin my fic thank youuuuuu!!!! pls tell me if you feel somethings not right or doesn't add up or just anything else comes to your mind I would be grateful *again insecuritieeeeeees*


	7. Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhh I'm excited hope you are toooooo

“Pls take some light leather armour or other light clothes with you, as well as some fabrics to cover your steel boots tomorrow. We will bring the dragon down but pls trust me, do nothing out of the ordinary & also just don’t question me tomorrow. I promise it will be alright. See you tomorrow. Also burn this note. Have a restful night, my dear. Now, burn it”

Hendrik had not burned the note. Instead he had read it what felt like a thousand times the past night, after he found it on his shirt that fell to the floor. Jasper had left it for him and well and it had only taken him a totally clueless hour to notice.

Now the little piece of paper was pinched in a strap of his set of light armour mixed with clothes good to train in. He wore that under his official black knight steel armour, like Jasper asked. He had to hide it for now, otherwise questions would be asked. It was a very tight fit, making him sweaty and uncomfortable. But Jasper wouldn’t ask him to do it if it wouldn’t be important.

“trust me”- he did;  
“do nothing out of the ordinary”- so he hid the light armour Jasper asked for;  
“don’t question me”- he wouldn’t, for now. Jasper, what have you gotten yourself into now again? He wouldn’t ask that for now. It wasn’t what Jasper needed. He wrote it himself and Hendrik knew it anyway. So no doubt for now. Of course Hendrik felt some kind of uneasiness from this whole ordeal, but Jasper was stubborn and stoic and he obviously started something Hendrik couldn’t figure out the whole night but he had only two choices: going along with those strange wishes. Or not doing it from the start. And that was no choice at all, because why would he disappoint his beloved when he didn’t even know what exactly this was about? A long time ago he was never saw what Jasper needed, never listened to him enough to save him from darkness. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. 

In the east the first golden glimmers of dawn promised a beautiful day, but most of Heliodors knights were gathered in the hallway of the castle. Several hushed whispers of nervousness slightly echoed from stonewalls; joined by clanks of steel armour and the annoyed “ssschhhhhh” of higher ranked knights. In some low-key attempt to support Jaspers original plan to enter the Dungeons with few people, Hendrik had ordered a few scouts at every entrance or rather exit to the dungeons they knew, like the waterfall one the Luminary and Erik escaped from all those time ago. And of course a few soldiers were still protecting the city. But most of them were in the hallways, right in front of the entrance to the dungeons. Ranked knights tried their best to make them form lines, discipline and count them, but it was still getting crowdy. In a few minutes they would descend into the dungeon to slay the legendary Black Dragon, so an atmosphere of fear was quite evident.

Hendrik stood next to the entrance door and waited for his subordinates, the map the scholar gave him clutched in his hand. A few steps away he could see Altin counting the soldiers under Jaspers command. According to his note he would participate in the mission in some way, so Hendrik tried not to worry about him. Certainly he was here somewhere.

Still the relief on his face as he saw Jasper making his way through the crowd was undeniable. So the King did permit him to lead his unit as usual. Jasper nodded towards a few of his man, his expression one of optimism. In his silver set of armour, with his posture and this elegant stride: he really was a commander to look up to. But as he made the last few steps towards Hendriks side the broader man could see that his friend seemed tired. That optimistic slight smile seemed mostly faked for the sake of his men. Further observation told him that instead of the common clothes to wear under armour Jasper also seemed to have some lighter but unusual clothes on him. Well tiredness, worry and uncertainty cast aside for a moment, seeing him ready to fight, his hair slicked back neatly, his glove-covered hand wandering to his head to brush the same part of his bangs away as always… it made warmth pool in Hendriks chest. Jasper was at his side. Where he could protect him should the need arise (although a side-by-side fight without a damsel but comradery instead was way more likely and enjoyable).

After throwing a quick glance towards the soldiers to make sure they were still busy with talks and counting and gathering Hendrik tilted his head towards Jasper, stepping a bit closer to him before whispering “What do you need me to do? Are you alright? I did what you asked.”

Jaspers lips twitched to a small smile for a moment and instead of answering he squeezed Hendriks hand for a short moment in a reassuring way. He didn’t want to share his plan while soldiers of the front row might hear him so this gesture might just tell Hendrik to go along with him for now and that he’s good. Hopefully he looked good too. And calm and stoic. Because he felt very nervous. His original plan had changed a bit in the nightly discussion some hours ago. But they had worked something out.

But now it really needed to work, too. There was no alternative, no going back and no second try. This was their one and only chance.

A few metres away Erik hid in typical Heliodoran armour, that Altin got him just before they got there, the helmet covering his bright hair. Around him Erinn, Pavo and Zenus made sure nobody would notice him as a stranger, Zenus gathering most of the attention with some made-up tale about a Dragon’s weak points that tempted Jasper to roll his eyes, although it was surely helpful to their cause. Meanwhile Altin counted the unit and made sure to subtract Erik in his count.

What they had planned was betrayal. Mostly Jaspers. Secondly that of Altin, who had spent most of his life dutifully in Heliodors service, that of Pavo and Zenus, whose oath to serve wasn’t even that far ago, that of Erinn who never had any thought of treachery before and that of Hendrik, if he would decide so. Jasper needed him to do that. He would make him choose: the King or Jasper. The time of being there for both was over for now. Hendrik, whom the King thought to be the man he could trust, maybe seeing him as the son he never had. And Hendrik probably always considered him both authority and family in a way, maybe still. Jasper nearly snorted. Family? Even if that was the case, family is around one when they’re young, one never selected them willingly. Loved ones, those are the ones that get chosen. Jasper stood at Hendriks side and already felt calmer in his presence. That’s what made him sure Hendrik would choose him over Kind Carnelian. Hendrik would choose betrayal for him and he hated himself for forcing this choice on him but he couldn’t do without him. They needed each other. If there is a duality to love, this was it. Casting dramatics aside, ultimately Hendrik should choose betrayal for the sake of Heliodor anyway, because the safety of the citizens demanded it and everybody with some common sense should see that.

Lastly every single soldier gathered would indirectly betray their King. They would act against their King’s order by following their commanders’ orders. Which was, of course, only possible because all King Carnelian did was shot a quick glance towards the commotion in his halls, that ended in looking at Jasper who just acted like he didn’t see him at all. Although his men were literally gathered in his home he didn’t bother motivate them or giving them any kind of speech. Altin had warned Jasper. If the King would say anything like “all of you will kill the beast with your united powers”, that would endanger their whole plan. But Jasper, as a member of the Court, knew the King better. He would leave all those military tasks to Hendrik. The only ones who were part of the Court and meetings, the only ones who actually heard King Carnelian make his plan themselves, were Hendrik and Jasper. If they worked together they could easily sell every order as one from the King.

Hendrik wouldn’t give them a motivational speech. Mostly because he wasn’t a big fan of them. Secondly because Jasper was way better with words. And lastly because he didn’t want to spoil Jaspers plan with saying anything wrong. Also he didn’t feel anxious and in need of a stupid speech right now. They were in the castle after all, this was his home. The tension of upcoming battle hasn’t reached him yet. Additionally soldiers of Heliodor shouldn’t need fancy words anyway. So he remained silent.  
At last, Altin and Hendriks second-in-command declared the units to be fully gathered, prepared and ready.

That’s how they started their march into the dungeons. It actually felt good. The first steps were done; getting into the dungeon with Erik. And every step widened the distance towards King Carnelian, which felt like weight dropped off ones shoulder. Just like that some tension left Jasper. It worked in a similar matter for Hendrik. Behind him were his men, before him a clear mission, beside him the man he loved the most. What else could a man with simple pleasures wish for?

So leaving behind a restored city and the safety of a warm lively castle to move towards a dragon’s home in the earth, full of darkness and danger felt good for exactly those two knights one could declare slightly insane now. Because everyone else? Shivered and shaken, everyone followed. Duty demanded that. But the soldiers were afraid. It isn’t shameful to be afraid. One should be, especially on such a mission. Anyway, they were even too afraid to talk now. Well mostly…

“So it’s going south again, hm?” murmured a soldier in the front row.

“If there’d be nothing wrong, than there’d be nothing right,” answered Hendrik reassuringly, although it might haven’t been loud enough for the soldier to hear.

Jasper slightly raised one eyebrow, nearly chuckling: “You picked that up from one of your story books?”

Embarrassed Hendrik murmured: “Bard’s song, I think,” with a quick glance towards the map he added, “and we’re going west anyway.” The slight blush on his cheeks remained unseen in the dark.

Then the conversation died down again. Still it wasn’t quiet; people always underestimate how damn loud metallic armour is; the plates clank with every step and every noise echoed in the vast empty stone hallway. Jasper gritted his teeth. That’s exactly what he didn’t want. They shouldn’t lose their chance to surprise the Dragon, but they should also be far enough so no sound the soldiers would make would reach to the castle. A few minutes of marching passed.

Just a few hundred metres more should be enough.

They still haven’t gotten deep, nowhere near where Hendrik assumed the spot of the Black Dragon at all, as Jasper halted and raised his hand to shoulder level to order everyone else to do so too. Altin, lightning the way with a torch, stopped in his steps immediately, like he predicted the breakpoint, while Hendrik came to a stop a few steps later, confused but at least not walking into another one like some of the soldiers. A new wave of metallic clanks rung out, this time adding to everyone’s uneasiness.  
Their army stood, tensed and nervous, the only light coming from them holding torches. They breathed in damp air, that couldn’t exactly be called “fresh”. Ahead of them the road reached a junction, but they weren’t able to see much. Behind them the darkness closed in again.

Jaspers voice was only a whisper, but that had to be enough “Following the orders of King Carnelian, the soldiers of Heliodor will now secure this point. Hendrik, a few chosen soldiers and I will continue the way towards the Black Dragon. You will be following the orders of my second-in-command Altin for now and you will do so without question. Hold this point, be quiet and listen to your commanding officer. The future of Heliodor depends on it.”

Some nodded dutifully, Zenus being one of them. Altin gave his best to straighten his posture and give the impression of a good leader. Hendriks second-in-command, as well as a few others, looked at Hendrik, but their doubts died down as Hendrik nodded after a few seconds. Well, Hendrik was indeed confused but Jasper had a plan and he trusted him and yeah he wanted to know what’s going on, but asking in front of everyone when they obviously attempted to fool everyone would have made a poor choice. Jasper would have Hendriks back with whatever weird thing this was and in a private moment Hendrik would demand an explanation. Because moving in two sets of clothes became awful, lying at everyone felt bad although it had only been a nod so far and he wanted to know what he was getting into. There was a time for everything.

Jasper pointed to three soldiers “You three, you come with us.”

Then he nodded at no one in particular and said “For Heliodor and people”. Some repeated his words, confused only afterwards, some said “For King and Heliodor”, because they were so used to it. It was what was to be said at the end.

Altin gave Jasper a doubtful glance, questioning the altered formula. Jasper gave a shrug, mumbling something about a shift of priorities, then just turned around again and continued his way into the darkness, now the three soldiers, oddly enough all carrying torches, hurrying after him and lightening his way. Hendrik quickly followed, hoping it was quick enough to seem normal. _Yeah sure everyone, just following the royal orders. Which went exactly like: go down and part ways in some spot in the darkness_

Left behind by the five figures was a little confused army. Now it was up to Altin and Zenus to keep that exact army calm for however long they needed the soldiers to be calm. Sure, sounds like an easy enough job; except it isn’t. Altin was the authoritative figure now. He had to assure Hendriks second-in-command that this was correct and tell him some made-up story why it was smart to secure this random hallway in the dungeon. He would have to make decisions if anything were to change too. Or if nobody and nothing would come back, neither man nor monster. For now, he rather tried not to think of that.

Zenus didn’t want to be a member of the dragon-slaying party. Sure, he liked the idea of being a hero. Even better was the idea of seeing his wife again, having a family and future together. Last night he had been nearly embarrassed to admit that, but the others all seemed to understand. It wasn’t weak to step back and no one said otherwise. His task was the moral support. Altin alone could barely see everyone; the last third probably didn’t even hear Jasper and still had no idea why there where stopping. Well, Zenus wasn’t a people person for nothing; he knew the names of everyone. He would make his way through them, talk to them, and help calm them down, not as authority but as a fellow understanding comrade and friend. If he noticed problems it would be up to him to somehow let Altin know. And while Altin mostly stayed in the front of their little army, Zenus would mostly stay in the back; make sure nobody would walk back out of fear or just weird group dynamics or whatever. Altin was actually glad to have his help.

Time went by very slowly and the tension, fear, uncertainty, the eerie place… it was all taking their toll on them.

Without sunlight they couldn’t tell how much time passed since five of them were swallowed by the darkness ahead.

And they weren’t sure what would end their wait either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably see, the map of the Heliodoran underground dungeon will be different in this fic, because it wouldn't be big enough and I need some more freedom for my plot. Also in the game every place is always lightened up? well that would make this too easy and less creepy so lets change it!
> 
> as mentioned, I'm very excited to share this with you. Things are finally happening yay we went from a thousand meetings and setting this scene up to splitting up in the dungeon already in one single chap  
>  _yeah Carnelian we left your sorry ass behind pretty fast huh_
> 
> Upcoming: more of Jaspers plan
> 
> I hope you enjoy the scheme and overall start of the mission so far; you're very welcome to tell me about how this chap feels and if it fits cause like... maybe the pace of the story changed? hopefully it fits and sits right with you


	8. All aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew a map. I freestyled magic (no strict use of DQ spells sry). I hope you all are feeling okayish.  
> Have fun with this chapter :)

Hendrik’s voice was basically a hiss when he asked Jasper “What’s going on? What are we doing?” as they went along the passageway, the three picked soldiers following them. 

Jasper gave the map in Hendrik’s hand a look and pointed to a junction they were soon to reach “I’ll explain it there.”  
So they walked in silence. Once or twice their heads turned, but soon they couldn’t see the torch flames of those left behind anymore, as the passage took a turn to the right. 

The hall got narrower, an unpleasant smell hung in the heavy air. Water dripped from the ceiling. Not a single monster crossed their path. The stone bricks they walked on were plastered with wet moss, making it slippery. The torches they carried provided the only source of light, adding to the eerie feeling. Not even the moss could prevent the loud echoes of their steps and clanks of metallic plates.

Another turn, this time to the left, and they reached the spot Jasper had pointed to. Before them was the first choice: there was a way to the left and one straight ahead. To their right was a small chamber-like dead-end. Jasper was the first to enter the latter, checking its empty, and then he nodded. “This will do.”

Hendrik was again left in confusion, which only grew as the three soldiers dropped some armour plates “Erik?!”

Three soldiers? Before him stood Erinn, carefully dropping a bag on the floor; Pavo, sliding off her metallic gloves to reveal cotton ones Hendrik had only seen on magicians before. And the third soldier really wasn’t one at all, it was Erik, grinning carefree and freeing his spiky hair from the uncomfortable helmet.  
He even had the audacity to laugh a little bit “Surprised to see me, eh? Like I would miss a chance to get into trouble. Hope you’re ready to let me slay a dragon. Gotta get another tale to tell, huh.”

Jasper himself had already discarded most of his silver heavy armour, the ghost of a smile dancing around his lips as he gently grabbed Hendrik to the corner of the room, where they had more privacy. He made sure to meet Hendriks eyes, his hand remaining on the broader arm as he explained:  
“I thought an old friend of yours could come in handy. I’m sorry I couldn’t let you know sooner, I really am. But you saw the narrow passages for yourself, there is just no way our troops could fight a dragon like that; the front line couldn’t move out of the way because a step back would mean bumping in the second row. In the end soldiers would just be slaughtered and I couldn’t… I couldn’t let that happen. We can’t let that happen. So it’s up to us. Erinn stays here with everything we don’t need, a kind of middleman. And the rest of us go and sneak-attack the Dragon. That’s what the lighter clothes are for. I know it sounds crazy, only the four of us and leaving our protection but it’s… I think it’s the only way. We have a chance.“

Thoughts shifted together in Hendriks mind as most of what happened began to add up. Still he couldn’t understand why he was the only one who didn’t understand what happened, like Jasper couldn’t trust him to keep a secret. But that was only part of what made him upset, as he took a little step back. “Jasp…. That’s…. it’s betrayal. To the crown. How will we…. How do you plan to explain that you just left everyone standing in a dark hallway with a lie? In a place with a Dragon…” 

Jaspers hand slipped from Hendriks arm, instead tensing up at his side.

“It’s us, Hendrik. WE left everyone standing in a dark hallway with a lie. Nevertheless, would the Dragon approach here, Erinn would run and warn them. But it won’t happen, I promise. WE will kill that Dragon, Hendrik. No one has to get hurt. Just… no more families of Heliodor torn apart. I thought you’re sick of telling citizens a loved one didn’t make it?! Well now you won’t have to. We’re strong together. We got some magic backup with Pavo and I know Erik is more capable than he looks and they all agreed to this and please trust me when I say we can do this.” He was aware his explanation had turned into a pledge and his eyes mirrored the despair in his voice as he added much fainter, “I know I said that a lot in the past hours. I’ll make up for it. I will. Somehow I will make it up to you and everyone else. It’s just… now… right now let us just concentrate on getting that damn Dragon killed, yeah? It’s the only way and… I need you for this, Hendrik. I can’t do this without you.”

The words were spoken with a shake, a confession so honest, bared in such a vulnerable way. At that moment Hendrik realized the contrast. What a picture they made; him with his broad form, black armour making him even bigger, his stern and hardened face glancing at the man before him, his man before him, only in leather and cotton, more defenceless in body, even more in mind. The man who always had a plan and seldom lowered his guard or let anyone see beyond his pride had just now confessed to need him. He had made him betray his own Kingdom, didn’t leave him any choice and now wanted him in. Didn’t he even try to comprehend what this would mean? No.  
No, Hendrik realized. Jasper, always concentrating on the bigger picture, wasn’t focusing on it at all this time. And did it matter? Did it matter, when this was a right-now decision, weighing so heavy, deciding about life and death of loved ones?  
Without realizing doing so Hendrik had reached out, his gauntlet-covered fingers intertwining with Jaspers leather-gloved ones in such a soft and sensitive way it made Jasper shiver, but he didn’t back away. There was no way he would back away from Hendrik. 

“So this is…. Betrayal for the sake of safety, I suppose?” murmured Hendrik. 

He could continue to question Jasper, to think about consequences and have the King in mind. But that didn’t matter. That wouldn’t kill the Dragon and it wouldn’t save anyone’s life.  
Jasper was right, his intentions were good, and his actions served their virtues better than the orders of the King. They once swore an oath to serve King and Kingdom. But clearly this time, he couldn’t simultaneously serve both. Was this really a hard choice? Sure, he had always looked up to his King, since his childhood. But was it worth endangering many lives? Damn no it definitely wasn’t. Jasper was right. And even without Jaspers pledging heart-melting look, Hendrik was no object for his Kings use. Too often he had put back his heart and conscience to follow orders, but he was a General.  
His troops trusted him. In that moment something in Hendrik clicked; he, too, would lead no one blindly into death. Jasper and he knew battle, knew risk and they were the protectors of Heliodor.  
So act like it, you fool; thought Hendrik. 

Jasper hadn’t answered. He had just watched the shift in his lover’s expression; he saw the anger leave and determination set in. Then Hendrik nodded. Consequences were worth thinking of when they stood before the corpse of a giant legendary dragon.  
“Let’s do this your way. Together.” 

It wasn’t much later when four people left the little dead-end.  
Behind them Erinn sat down, surrounded by plates of armour that weren’t his. If everything would go down as planned, he would just have to wait and soon four familiar figures would come back and he would help them redress cause armour is tricky and heavy, but he also had some healing herbs stocked, a few rare healing potions and he was ready to just run and warn the army if he saw the Dragon coming near. Which would be a catastrophe. Or if for whatever reason someone from that army would decide to go dragon-hunting. He would stop them from going further. The possibility wasn’t high, but you never know when someone feels like being the hero, right? Anyway, at first he thought his position would be unnecessary, but in the end none of them knew what would happen so he was a kind of safety instance. Maybe he wouldn’t really be needed, great. Maybe he would have to make some tough decisions, yeah ok. Good then. Sitting alone in a dungeon, with only the light of two torches he put into the iron holdings on the wall and staying sane was something he could do. Which is why Jasper decided he would be right for this job.

The latter was currently pointing on the map in Hendriks hand. 

Hendrik stood tall, even without his typical heavy armour. He was wearing blackened leather armour, with some integrated dark metallic plates that didn’t overlap so they wouldn’t clank against each other. They provided good protection for the more vulnerable body parts while being pretty light, seeing they weren’t thick nor from any heavy metal. It was a dark outfit, the plates barely reflecting the light of their torches. The leather had some beautiful carvings on its edges, but it was too dark to really see them. It did make Hendrik look pretty dangerous. A valuable set of armour, barely used and therefore barely scratched, but oiled and cared for. Instead of his great sword, that might be too broad for a full swing in narrow space, a hand-and-a-half sword was strapped to his back. It would allow powerful swings but also more flexible fast manoeuvres with the change of handling it either one-handed or occasionally with both hands. A good weapon to kill a dragon with, he thought.

Long ago Jasper had been on a mission to Gallopolis. There hadn’t been much to remember but he did get a personally measured set of light armour there. The heat had just made it difficult to stay upright in the heavy Heliodoran set. Seeing its foreign origin he hadn’t worn it often, but it felt like a second skin now. Similar to Hendriks choice its main material was leather, not blacked but in some dark greyish or brownish colour, hard to say in the darkness. But some parts were coated with the skin of some snake monster. Jasper had never really been able to figure out which it was exactly. The pale snake skin gave it a unique look, reflecting silver and supposedly providing extra protection against some elements and magic. It was surprisingly comfortable and flexible material, the snake skin protecting his vulnerable neck in an elegant way, as well as his wrists although his leather gloves overlapped the armour there anyway. In some way it was even mesmerizing although the darkness barely made any details visible. His hair was kept in the usual pony tail. A sword belt hung around his waist, also sheathing a hand-and-a-half sword, although his had a thinner blade and was a bit shorter, as well as a pair of elegant daggers, surely weapons no knight would approve of, but Erik gave them a short impressed gaze. 

The blue-haired boy wore some dark very warm looking outfit, doubtless from Sniflheim, some fur storing every bit of warmth at his neck. Jasper suspected the daggers at his side were probably not the only weapons. He didn’t know Erik that good, but he never saw a sly smile that said “I got knifes in my boots” until he met that thief. Well good for them, bad news for the Dragon. 

Pavo was at his side, in some dark brown-reddish leather cloth. It wasn’t magician robes, but allegedly it was suited for a sorcerer. Why exactly Altin couldn’t say when he got her the outfit, mainly because he didn’t know much about magic. Pavo didn’t mind. It fitted and she liked it. Strapped on her back was her short sword, which never tasted blood before. Maybe today was the day. 

They were back in the hallway, Erinn and their stuff to their right in the dead-end, which a path to their left and one to their front. Jasper slowly ran his fingertip along the drawn paths of the map, explaining the obvious for everyone in a hushed voice:  
“According to this, the left path leads nowhere anymore. Looks like it used to but the tunnel collapsed. So we go further along, take this curve… for whatever reason there is a curve coming up. Then we got another straight-or-left situation, although both eventually lead to the same hallway in the south. But the left one is a short-cut. I assume they made it because the straight path is damaged in some way. I don’t know. In that Southern hallway is a canal. We know water flows here; it probably leads to the waterfall. I assume we head east from there, but we will be deep inside by then. We should look for signs of the Dragon there, maybe we can pick up some kind of trail.”

Three people nodded as Jasper backed away from the map and Hendrik rolled it up to store it in his belt. Or just squeeze it in there so he could easily grab it again. Each of them held on to a torch that had a dimmed flame. It was a magic flame. While spell work was lost on Erik and Hendrik could only do the most basic few healing spells, Jasper had picked up some weak spells, among them simple fire spells, so he was able to enflame his sword for a heated attack or he could just light a torch. But Pavo knew magic better. She had enlightened the torches. 

“It’s a special flame. When you’re far away you’re barely able to make it out, like the darkness around swallows it up, but when you’re close, like we are, it shines brighter than a normal fire. It’s good for sneaking.”

Hendrik eyed the slightly flickering flame of his torch like it could attack and swallow him up at any moment, but Erik gave an impressed impression.  
“You know if you ever feel the need to rob a place, tell me. But what can I say except I do contribute. I got some chalk sticks for us. We can mark we’re we’ve gone. Just in case we lose the map or just our orientation. I don’t think no dragon would really care or notice.” He pulled a few chalk sticks from his pocket and handed them out.

Jasper slightly raised one eyebrow “Simple and effective. Good thinking. Let’s go.”  
The blonde took the lead, together with Hendrik to his left.  
Pavo and Erik nodded at each other, before following them.

This time, their steps barely made any sound, no echoes could be heard. The lighter clothes made them tread so lightly and go in a less stiff way; they felt like no only their moves but also their breaths were easier. It was all so clear now, everyone was in, and everyone knew what to focus on. There was just one thing to do; killing The Black Dragon.

“Here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment of me posting this chapter (19.01.21) I am already writing on chapter 11 so yeah I'm sorry the updates take so long but this fic is not abandoned at all!  
> I hope you like this badass team of 4. Erik is wearing this outfit from the game we got as a gift, the one that kinda reminds me of the Winter Soldier and I made up the rest because they shouldn't just go on a mission: they should also serve looks. 
> 
> Sooo our teams still doing pretty good, huh? We'll see how long that lasts...


	9. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says "down". Is the dragon about to go down? Or a knight? Or just Erik's motivation while endlessly wandering through a dungeon? 
> 
> Writing term papers sucks but the first is nearly finished and I celebrate with uploading another chapter. Enjoy

Being a hero involves way too much walking; Erik had already learned that on his travels with the Luminary. And being a thief comes with knowing about secret ways and using dark passages. So when they reached the short-cut, he did appreciate it.

Said shortcut was even narrower than the way they came from, a dragon could probably barely fit in. Instead of the grey stonework it was just plain uncovered earth, the passage help up by a wooden construction. The usual stone passages all had holding constructions with unused torches in them, so one could always light up the way, but the short cut got no such constructions. The dark earth didn’t reflect their fires in the way stone bricks did, so even with the help of the magic fire this turned out to be pretty dark.

Jasper and Hendrik had taken the turn without any hesitation, but sharpened senses and tension. Pavo did take a moment. She gulped before following, creating a small gap towards the thief and her and the two generals ahead of them. The gap grew wider as something in Eriks gut shifted and he stopped altogether, grabbing Pavos elbow. She turned with a questioning look. 

Eriks eyebrows were knitted. “Somethings wrong.” It was just his intuition. Well, maybe he did hear some kind of clanking sound, but possibly that was just in his mind. But his intuition told him somethings wrong and it’s good to listen to that little bitch. Because when the trap was triggered he saw the rocks coming, had already grabbed Pavo and just pulled her back with him, back to the safe and set stonewalled way.

It was loud. And it happened so fast, it was impossible to tell what exactly happened at first. Just… one moment they were going further along and the next there were big rocks falling from the ceiling right down onto the path, massive heavy piles of earth, hitting the way. So much dust emerged from the crash, their sight, already limited to a circle around the flame, was reduced to a grey and brown fog-like atmosphere, the flame only a little orange cone, hard to spot at all. Jasper and Hendrik had heard a harsh snap that alerted them, right before it literally all came crashing down behind them and well, unfortunately also around them. In the split of a second they had grabbed each other’s forearms and ran forward as fast as they could. Avoiding attacks is a hard to learn skill, but comes very handy when one doesn’t wield a shield. Avoiding stones and rocks, however, seemed almost impossible, there was just no predicting them other than them coming raining down from above. One hit Hendriks shoulder and maybe he would have stumbled, but Jasper pulled him further along. Some of the stones gazed their bodies, some hit the path just before their feet hit the ground, making the ground even less even, their run more difficult. 

It was only a blur. 

There wasn’t time to form one coherent thought; there was just one step after another in the instinctive rush for pure survival.

The run came to an abrupt halt when Jasper suddenly stopped running altogether. But the loud rumble also stopped. Just like that, nothing fell from above no more. The whole noise just suddenly stopped. 

Jaspers left foot was stuck between some rocks and he had fallen over, but Hendrik held onto him before he fully hit the ground. A few rocks still made their way down the pile but it was quite enough for them to hear their own panted breaths again. The dust still swirled all around them, but Jasper felt relief when he saw the torch he held in the hand that wasn’t clenched around Hendriks arm was still aflame, as well as Hendrik’s torch. The latter hadn’t one thought to spare on any torch, concern in his eyes.

“Jasper!? Are you alright?”

Jasper flinched, his ears still ringing. Hendrik seemed so unnaturally loud. Was he screaming or were his ears just sensitive? And was he alright?! Why would that be a question now? Ah yeah he was the one who suddenly stopped running. And why was that? Hmm yeah there was a weight on his foot, he noticed now, but he barely felt that, probably due to the adrenaline in his veins. It was nothing more than dullness.

Instead of answering the question he turned his head. Behind them was no passage anymore, just a big pile of rocks.

Nothing but earth.  
“No-… Erik and Pavo…. Where-? They were behind us-”

Hendrik grabbed him by the shoulder. “Jasper! Look at me! Are you hurt, Jasp? Can you stand up?”

The dust slowly cleared out, allowing Hendrik to finally grasp what held the blonde down. Through reddened, slightly burning eyes he could see the rocks, also earth that covered Jaspers left foot and hindered him from moving. To his relief Hendrik deemed the amount of materials to be lift-able by him and with some luck Jaspers foot wouldn’t be too harmed. By Yggdrasil, hopefully nothings broken!

So after calming Jasper with his stoic calm manner (he didn’t really realise how effective it was), he leaned him on the wall and got to work on freeing Jasper. Especially two heavier rocks stopped him from moving, one cut through his trousers and into the flesh, thankfully only a thin cut, and there would probably be some swelling and bruising. But he successfully freed Jasper in short time and Jasper fortunately managed some steps immediately, carefully testing out how much weight he could put on the leg and foot.

The leaner man got over his initial shock by that, nodding towards Hendrik to show him he is literally good to go. “So Pavo and Erik? You don’t think they’re… “‘buried under suffocating amounts of earth’ was left unsaid.

Hendrik shook his head slowly, although gulping. “No. Erik- Erik is fast he would have run past us. Pavo is also quick so… no they must be on the other side. They must be, they ran back. Maybe we should call them. Er-!!”

Jasper snapped “No! Don’t! The rumble was already loud enough but we shouldn’t alarm the Dragon further. We shouldn’t let it know humans are here… You’re right. They’re capable. Probably they were further behind, so they fled back and now they just… stand on the other side. But they know about the long way to the canal. We should just… go towards the canal and meet them there. I mean it’s a longer way for them we can meet them halfway, you know? Regroup…”

The dust and humidity weren’t the only reasons for the heavy atmosphere.

They were mostly just assuring themselves that it’s alright, because what else could they do? 

Although they had that plan, none of them moved for a moment, both staring at the wall of earth, with round boulders, part of the ceiling and just rocks. Thankfully no piece of clothing, no limb could be seen through that. 

It was so quiet now, as they listened for a moment, but no agony filled scream reached their ears, no call for help. There was only a distant rush from the canal in the South and a fading ring in their ears.

Each second made Hendrik feel more sure their companions were both safe. They had to be. It`s the right choice to leave this place, move towards the canal and go towards them. Maybe even meet them on the way. And the more he told that to himself the more he actually believed it. Have faith in their strength, he told himself.

Jasper had long accepted that to be their way, but his gaze was fixed on the earth wall.

“The shape of this…,” he spoke up slowly, with hesitance, recalling the recent yet simultaneously so distant memory, “before it came crushing down, I think I heard some kind of thud and then a snap?”

Hendrik turned towards him, his train of thoughts, or rather his inner monologue of reassuring himself, interrupted. “So the tunnel collapsed? I … cannot really say for sure if I remember those sounds. What do you think they mean?”

“This here… certainly looks like part of the ceiling. But those round boulders there? The sounds? The fact that this tunnel was dug up later?” Jasper made a pause. Hendrik waited, knowing he was just thinking twice about his theories before presenting them.

“It sounds crazy, but I think this was a trap for the dragon. The thud must have been a sort of mechanism, maybe something on the ground, it’s naturally uneven and we weren’t focused on the ground so we wouldn’t really notice. There must have been some sort of net on the ceiling with those boulders, rounded for better transportation. Naturally they assumed the Dragon would arrive from the South, where the Dragon would go from the Depth of these tunnels towards the castle entrance. And the rocks would fall a bit more towards the North. Where he would go to. So he would be smashed. But we came from the other direction; the two of us stepped on the trigger, which was the thud. And behind us the net that held the boulders snapped, so technically we would have been unharmed. But the weight shift made part of the ceiling break in, maybe because the tunnel and trap weren’t stabilized enough. So yes, the tunnel collapsed. But I don’t understand why no one documented building a trap. It must have been a lot of work.” He sighed. “Maybe the theory doesn’t add up.”

Hendrik crossed his arms “Not every King was prone to documenting. It would explain why there are two ways to the same destination, this one build at another time and either in a rush or not made for walking, cause they are no torch holdings in the wall. Maybe Erik and Pavo even saw the net,” he trailed off with that last thought but quickly got himself together.  
“Well, whatever happened here, we should go, Jasp. Tell me if your foot hurts.”

Jasper broke his stare at the earth, turning around towards the way to the South, stretching his arm so the flamed torch in his hands could light the way.  
“It won’t. It’s fine. Stop worrying.”  
He saw Hendrik take the first steps and followed.

They set off again, but the situation had changed dramatically.

The separation left a gnawing feeling of dread in their guts. The damp air and eerie darkness weren’t helping, or the slight ringing in their ears and burn of dust in their eyes.

It had been a good plan, hasn’t it? It could have been fine. Damn, why did they have to take the shortcut? It had been his plan! He had led them down here. Erik and Pavo were so young. Pavo had nearly no experience. Erik was no soldier. He shouldn’t even be here. They both probably shouldn’t have been brought down here. Maybe the plan had failed and they should get the troops. They had to, if they would find Erik and Pavo heavily injured.  
Motionless, crushed by rocks.  
Dead.

Jasper felt himself spiralling like that, each thought a painful sting. He had said they should go on. But knowing what’s necessary and actually starting doing that is such a difference. Only the steady steps of his partner beside him kept him going with the same pace. Hendrik was so strong, He just went on.  
Jasper only had to follow.  
He could do that. 

They had each other. 

They would go on.

None of them knew just how much worse this ordeal would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 little heroes went out one day,   
> into the dungeon and far away,   
> rocks and stones fell on the track,  
> so how many knights will come back?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another day of escapism


End file.
